Everything I Wanted
by anonwriterr
Summary: She’s the daughter of a rich artist. She’s an artist herself and left for a year to live with her father. Now she’s come back to reality and to confront her past. He’s the son of a successful CEO and new to the city due to unforeseen circumstances. They are both closed off, but will that change once they are forced to spend time together? (i’m not the best at summarizing, sorry)


**_*_ *The character names of The Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by anonwriterr, 2020. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.***

_You don't have to do this._

_I want to._

She heard a faint voice calling her name. It felt very distant, but yet so clear. Her eyes felt heavy, but she managed to slightly open them.

"Miss Fairchild, we have arrived." She looked up at the tall blonde flight attended.

"Thank you."

She walked out of JFK airport and the air smelled like sewer.

_Yes, I'm definitely back in New York._

She proceeded towards the man holding a sign that read '_Miss Fairchild' _certain that her mother had sent him to pick her up.

"Welcome back Miss Fairchild." He said.

She smiled and replied, "thank you, glad to be back."

Although that was a lie. She wasn't exactly ecstatic to be back. She already missed France and her father. She had only agreed to come back because she knew her mother missed her and she could not avoid New York forever. She simply did not want to see _him._

As they approached the penthouse she hoped to sit in the great room that overlooked Central Park and sketch.

The elevator doors opened and she let out a breath of relief. She was expecting her best friend Isabelle Lightwood to jump out and greet her.

She stepped out the elevator and heard the loud scream she was initially expecting.

"SHE'S HERE!" Screamed the slim black hair, brown eyed girl running down the hall.

Clary held her ground as she prepared for the impact of Izzy's full sprint hug. Clary felt as if she couldn't breathe, but she had missed Izzy as well. Although they had FaceTimed a few times throughout the year she was gone she missed her best friend. France wasn't the same without her there.

"Oh my god! You look a mess." Izzy said.

"Nice to see you too Iz." Clary squeezed her shoulders. "Help me take these up to my room."

"Tell me everything," she heard Izzy say as she was unpacking. "Any French guys sweep you off your feet?"

Clary laughed, "oh yeah, as if that would ever happen in an all girls school and with my dad around."

"Hey, you never know." Izzy said as she laughed.

"Anything new here?" Clary asked, trying to change the subject.

"Same old. Parties, fashion shows, gossip and more parties." Izzy said as she skimmed through a fashion magazine.

Clary didn't miss any of it. She did not miss the parties and definitely detested the idea of gossip. She was trying to think of ways to explain to her mother how beneficial homeschooling could be. She knew Jocelyn would never allow it. She was deep in her thoughts until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Earth to Clary. Did you hear what I said?" Izzy poked her.

"Sorry no, what were you saying?"

"I said there is a new boy in school. Every girl in school throw themselves at him. It's quite hilarious."

"Are you one of those girls?" She asked while laughing.

Izzy gave her a serious look, "does it look like I need to beg for someone's attention?"

"No Izzy. Never."

"What are we doing today? Have you seen your mom yet?"

"No. I'm sure she's at the studio so I thought about stopping by." Clary explained.

"I can go with you." She said with a shy smile. She knew how cold Jocelyn was towards Clary.

Jocelyn loved Clary. She didn't doubt that, but she was not exactly maternal and that was another reason she decided to move in with her father for a year.

"That would be great! I don't want to stay there too long and you can be my ticket out!"

"Perfect. Now hurry and unpack or don't unpack so we can go."

Clary looked around and decided unpacking could wait "you know what let's just go I can do this later." She said.

"But before we go out let me dress you properly."

Clary frowned down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Izzy lifted her brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Clary knew this was a losing battle and let Izzy dress her.

When she was done with Clary she was wearing a dress short enough that showed her legs, with her red hair down showing off her curls and light make up that Clary could still see her freckles and brought out her green eyes.

"Perfect!" Izzy said proud of herself.

When they arrived at her mothers art studio _Fairchild Gallery_ she realized there was an event in progress. This would make it easier for her to go in and out in less than 5 minutes.

"Hi mom," she said once she reached her mother, "I'm home."

Jocelyn turned around with a smile on her face, "Clary! I'm so glad to see you. Sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning we have an exhibit today and I simply couldn't go pick you up." She said as she held her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm all settled and am going to hang out with Izzy for the rest of the day." She told her. She wasn't asking her mother for permission. She typically just told her mother what she was doing and Jocelyn never argued.

"Perfect! I'll be here all day. So that will work perfectly. Let me know if you spend the night." She told her.

"Okay, I guess I'll head out now. It was nice seeing you mom can't wait for us to talk." She said as she hugged her.

"Me too honey, and you look gorgeous. France really had an impact on you." She said as she turned her attention back to a group of people gathered around a painting.

"Well that was fast." Said Izzy as Clary walked out of the studio.

"Always is. Anyways, what are we doing?"

"Well, my mom has a fashion show in an hour want to go? Free drinks, beautiful clothes and maybe cute guys." Izzy winked.

"You had me at free drinks"

They both laughed and got into the black SUV.

They reached Spring Studios and paparazzi was everywhere. She felt anxious and Izzy saw her expression change.

"Hey, we can go in through the back. We don't have face the vultures." She said jokingly.

"That would be great Iz."

When they were finally inside the building the environment was fast, upbeat and loud.

"Isabelle, where have you been?" She heard Maryse's vibrant voice and turned to face her.

"Clary! I didn't know you were coming back." Her face was bright and filled with joy unlike her mother and she pulled her in for a hug.

"Isabelle, why didn't you tell me Clary was coming back today?"

"I did. Last week."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Mrs. Lightwood they need you in fitting room." Said the tall brunette holding a clipboard.

"We will catch up later Clary. Both of you have fun and Isabelle, do not go around trying on the clothes." She said.

"Okay mom." Izzy said as she rolled her eyes.

Maryse disappeared into the crowd and Clary didn't realize how much she had missed her. Maryse was a second mother to her. She was always there to take Clary in when her mother disappeared for days or weeks at a time.

"Let's go to the bar!" Izzy pulled her arm and headed towards to the bar.

"I'll have a Gin Martini and she'll have a Screwdriver." Izzy told the bartender.

"How old are you?" He asked. He didn't look amused.

"How old do I look?"

"Not old enough for me to serve you." He responded with a serious tone.

"But I am old enough to get my mother _Maryse Lightwood_ to fire you." She said with a wicked smile.

"Gin Martini and a Screwdriver correct?"

"Yes."

Izzy turned to look at Clary and winked.

"Oh look. Simon." Izzy said.

Clary turned and saw her best friend approach them.

"Si! I missed you so much," she pulled him in for a tight hug, "how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm good! However, I am so much better now that you are back. When did you get back?"

"This morning. Sorry I didn't tell you I was distracted and lost track of time."

"No need to apologize! I'm just glad you're ack. We need to catch up."

"You aren't going to hangout with us and judge the models?" Clary's voice sounded disappointed.

"I would, but I promised Magnus I would help him set up his store. He has his grand opening tomorrow. You should come! It will be so much fun!" he sounded excited.

"Of course! Now go and say hi to Magnus for me. I'll see you tomorrow and we can catch up."

"Hi to you too Simon." Izzy said bitterly.

"Bye Izzy." Simon said and walked away.

"Problems between you two?" Clary looked confused.

"Can we talk about it later? I'll be back. I'm going to go look for a necklace to match my gorgeous dress."

"Your mom said to not touch anything."

"She said _don't touch the clothes_ not the jewelry. I'll be right back." She winked at Clary and walked away.

She watched Izzy disappear in the crowd.

Clary hoped nothing tragic or unfixable happened between Izzy and Simon. They were the most important people in her life. She needed them to get along.

"Here are your drinks." The bartender said.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Can I have a scotch?" She heard a male voice say.

She turned to look at who was sitting next to her and he was looking right at her.

He was muscular without being bulky. She liked the way he was dressed. Nice slacks and a white T-shirt under a dress jacket, he had short hair, a strong chin. However, his gold eyes were memorizing, she had never seen anything like them. He looked confident and kind of attractive. Who was she kidding? Real hot.

"Like what you see." He spoke and his voice was angelic.

_Pull yourself together. _Clary said to herself.

"Not much of a sight." She replied.

"Oh no? I think you're lying."

Clary rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink planning on ignoring him.

"So what is someone like you doing all alone at a bar?" He asked.

She studied him, "someone like me? What exactly does that mean?" She snapped back.

A glimmer of humor lit his eyes. "Beautiful."

Clary rolled her eyes, "does that line ever work for you?" She asked as she turned back to take another sip of her drink.

"Relax little girl. I was simply complimenting you. The least you can do is say thank you." He flashed her a grin.

"Don't call me little girl." She said as she waved the bartender over.

As the bartender approached she realized it was a girl and hoped she'd still serve her. She saw her eyes shift to the obnoxious guy sitting next her.

"How can I help you?" She asked not looking at Clary since her focus was on the self absorbed ass sitting next to her.

"Can I please have another Screwdriver?"

"Sure. Anything for your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She answered with a laugh.

"Not yet." The corner of his mouth hitched.

"Not ever." Clary corrected him.

"We'll see about that."

The bartender walked away with disappointment in her eyes.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" He asked as he touched the fabric of her dress.

Clary flinched and jerked his hand away, "why do you care what I'm wearing?"

"I'm always interested in what beautiful women are wearing…or not wearing."

Her mouth fell open. "I-"

Before she could say anything Izzy approached.

"I got the perfect necklace." She said.

Clary's were glued on the self absorbed prick sitting next to her.

When Clary didn't reply Izzy turned to see what she was looking at.

She smiled and said, "well hello Jace. Nice to see you here."

Clary look at Izzy and gave her a confused look.

"You know this self absorbed asshole?" She spit out.

"Jace, this is Clary. Clary this is Jace. The new kid I was telling you about."

"You talk about me?" He asked Izzy with a smug-ass grin on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Pretty Boy." She snapped back.

He grabbed his drink and winked at her before taking a sip.

"Let's go backstage." She grabbed Clary by the arm and dragged her away.

She heard Jace scream out, "see you at school Clary."

She refused to look back and give him the satisfaction. She let Izzy drag her away.

A part of her couldn't stand him, but another part of her was intrigued.


End file.
